Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thanos jest głównym antagonistą w wielu filmach z serii Marvel Cinematic Universe. Jest potężnym wojownikiem, który włada armią Chitauri. Sprzymierzył się z Lokim, a następnie z Ronanem. Obaj jego sojusznicy zawiedli, Loki został pokonany przez Avengers, a Ronan go zdradził. Nie zyskał nic poza stratą lojalności dwóch córek - Gamory i Nebuli. Mając dość ciągłych niepowodzeń swoich podwładnych, Thanos zmusił Eitriego do stworzenia dla niego Rękawicy Nieskończoności, zdecydował się sam poszukać lokalizacji Kamieni Nieskończoności. Thanos zaangażował się w okrutną krucjatę w celu zdobycia Kamieni Nieskończoności. Podczas swojej misji zarówno Thanos, jak i jego Czarny Zakon najechali wiele planet i zabili tysiące, aby zdobyć kamienie, w tym Lokiego i Asgardczyków. To zadanie zmusiło nawet Thanosa do poświęcenia swojej ukochanej córki Gamory, aby zdobyć Kamień Duszy. Thanos wkrótce został wyzwany przez sojusz obejmujący największe zespoły wszechświata, w którego skład weszli Avengers i Strażnicy Galaktyki. Ostatecznie Thanos zdobył wszystkie Kamienie Nieskończoności i użył ich do ukończenia swojego celu - wymordowania połowy populacji wszechświata. Zagrał go Josh Brolin który grał także Cable'a w filmie Deadpool 2. Biografia Wczesne życie Thanos urodził się jako członek Tytanów, rasy potężnych, boskich istot, które wyewoluowały na planecie Tytan. Thanos bezwarunkowo kochał swój lud i desperacko starał się ocalić Tytan, gdy planeta stanęła w obliczu zagrożenia przeludnieniem. Thanos zasugerował zabicie połowy populacji, jednak jego pomysł został uznany za zbyt drastyczny i został odrzucony przez jego lud, co spowodowało, że Tytan został następnie zdewastowany i przekształcił się w niezdatną do zamieszkania planetę. Innym skutkiem tej dewastacji było to, że gatunek Tytanów był na skraju całkowitego wymarcia. Jakiś czas po upadku ojczyzny, Thanos doszedł do przekonania, że wielkie pęcznienie życia wszechświata wyczerpało jego ograniczone zasoby i ostatecznie spowodowało zniszczenie samego wszechświata. Stąd, aby ocalić inne planety przed losem Tytana, Thanos stał się zdobywcą świata, poruszając się po wszechświecie i niszcząc połowę całego życia na planetach, które pokonał dzięki swojej ideologii równoważenia wszechświata. Thanos zdobył straszliwą reputację jako galaktyczny watażka, ze względu na jego ogromną moc, a nawet rządzenie regionem kosmosu i zdobycie kontroli nad śmiercionośnymi armiami Chitauri i Outriders. Trenowanie dzieci Szukając siły, Thanos zebrał sieroty z każdej pokonanej przez siebie rasy. Jego najstarszymi dziećmi byli Corvus Glaive, a także Cull Obsidian i Proxima Midnight. Czterej wojownicy, z których wszyscy byli oddani rozkazom Thanosa, stanowili Czarny Zakon. Podczas gdy Thanos i jedno z jego dzieci, Ebony Maw, zabijali połowę ludzi Zehoberei, aby zrównoważyć Zen-Whoberi, uwagę Thanosa przykuła młoda Zehoberei o imieniu Gamora, która odpychała się od jednego z żołnierzy Chitauri. Spoglądając w dół na Gamorę, Thanos zapytał, co się stało, a ta zażądała informacji, gdzie jest jej Matka, wciąż patrząc na Szalonego Tytana, bez strachu w jej oczach. Gdy ukląkł na kolana, by na nią spojrzeć, Thanos zafascynował się wyraźną siłą dziecka, a następnie zapytał, jak ma na imię. Następnie skomentował, że ma potencjał wojowniczki, po czym podał Gamorze rękę i obiecał jej pomóc. Thanos odciągnął młodą Gamorę i zaproponował jej podziwianie noża, pokazując Gamorze, jak ostrze jest idealnie wyważone. Podczas gdy Gamora była rozproszona, Thanos i Maw zaczęli masakrować połowę wszystkich ludzi Zehoberei, w tym całą rodzinę Gamory. Thanos zaadoptował Gamorę jako swoją córkę, szkoląc ją, by stała się najgroźniejszą kobietą w galaktyce i w rezultacie naprawdę dbał o nią. Nawet gdy Gamora zmieniła się z oddanej służącej w kipiącą nienawiścią do niego, Thanos nadal wierzył, że może stać się wobec niego lojalna i odziedziczyć jego tron. Zmasakrował też Luphomoidów i adoptował Nebulę, by była kolejnym oddanym i zabójczym zabójcą. Od tamtej pory Nebula trenowała z Gamorą i wielokrotnie przegrywała, Thanos zastępował jej części ciała mechanicznymi protezami, aby ją wzmocnić. W bliżej nieznanym okresie Inny dołączył do grona jego sług. Avengers (2012) Pojawia się na początku filmu, kiedy to Inny mówi mu, że Tesseract znajduje się na Ziemi. Informuje go również, że Loki jest gotowy by poprowadzić armię Chitauri do walki z Ziemią. Pod koniec filmu Inny mówi mu o porażce Lokiego na Ziemi i o tym, że ludzkość nie jest tak słaba, jak twierdził Asgardczyk. Thanos wstaje z tronu i złowrogo się uśmiecha. Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) Thanos zawiera układ z Ronanem i na jego polecenie, Gamora, Nebula oraz Korath zaczynają służyć Ronanowi. Thanos zostaje zdradzony przez Gamorę, która dołącza do Strażników Galaktyki. Po tym zajściu natychmiast wzywa do siebie Ronana, który zabija Innego. Thanos nie reaguje na to, ale jest zły na Ronana, gdyż ten nie przyniósł mu kuli z Kamieniem Mocy w środku. Grozi mu, po czym ten drugi się oddala. Jakiś czas później Ronan zdobywa kulę. W rozmowie Ronan mówi mu, że nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny i, że sam wykorzysta moc Kamienia. Nebula i Korath również go zdradzają. Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) Po klęsce Ultrona, Thanos pojawia się w końcowej scenie filmu. Znajduje się w białym pokoju i nakłada rękawicę Nieskończoności przysięgając zebrać wszystkie sześć kamieni. Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 (2017) Thanos nie pojawia się w filmie, ale jest wspomniany raz przez Nebulę, która gniewnie obwinia Gamorę za całe życie bólu i nędzy, które poniosła z rąk Thanosa. Nebula po pomocy Strażnikom w pokonaniu Ego, postanawia wyruszyć, aby zgładzić Thanosa. Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Po zniszczeniu Asgardu i ewakuacji jego mieszkańców, statek Thora i Lokiego zmierzał ku Ziemi. Nagle został on jednak przechwycony przez ogromny statek Thanosa, który zamierzał odebrać Kamień Przestrzeni (Tesseract), ocalony przed zagładą Asgardu. Avengers: Wojna bez Granic (2018) W filmie Thanos po raz pierwszy wysłał swoją elitarną drużynę adoptowanych dzieci (znaną jako Czarny Zakon), by zaatakować statek Asgardczyków, wiedząc, że Loki opanował Tesserakt przed zniszczeniem Asgardu. Gdy wszyscy Asgardczycy są masakrowani, a Hulk zostaje odesłany na Ziemię, by ostrzec o przybyciu Thanosa, Thanos przymusza Lokiego do oddania mu Tesseractu, grożąc zabiciem okaleczonego Thora. Loki robi to, ale zamierza odzyskać go dla Thora, udając lojalność wobec Thanosa, próbując dźgnąć go sztyletem. Niestety, Thanos przewiduje ten ruch i zabija Lokiego przed przerażonym Thorem. Później okazało się, że Thanos wcześniej zdobył Klejnot po zaatakowaniu i zniszczeniu planety Xandar, i używa Globu do zniszczenia statku Asgardczyków, pozostawiając bezbronnego Thora, by dryfował w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Posiadając dwa kamienie Nieskończoności, Thanos wysłał Czarny Zakon na Ziemię, by zdobyli Kamień Czasu (Oko Agamotto) i Kamień Umysłu podczas podróży do Knowhere, gdzie prawdopodobnie zabił Kolekcjonera, aby zdobyć Kamień Rzeczywistości - Eter. Używając Eteru, Thanos był w stanie zwabić Thora i Strażników do pułapki, pozwalając mu porwać Gamorę i zmusić ją, by wydała lokalizację Kamienia Duszy, grożąc torturowaniem i zabiciem uwięzionej Nebuli. Nie mając wyboru, Gamora wyznaje, że Kamień Dusz jest na planecie Vormir i jest strzeżony przez Strażnika Kamienia. Podróżując na Vormir z uwięzioną Gamorą, Strażnik Kamienia mówi Thanosowi, że da Kamień Dusz, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Thanos będzie gotowy poświęcić to, co darzy uczuciem. Gamora śmieje się z tego, twierdząc, że Thanos nie dba o nikogo, ale Thanos odwraca się do niej ze łzami, które mogą wskazywać, że ją kocha. Nadal nie chcąc, aby Thanos posiadał Kamień Duszy, Gamora próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, ale Thanos udaremnia to i niechętnie zabija ją, zrzucając ją z urwiska, aby zdobyć Kamień Dusz. Z czterema Kamieniami Nieskończoności, Thanos wraca na planetę Tytan, gdzie zamierza czekać, aż Ebony Maw zdobędzie Oko Agamotto. Wkrótce jednak dowiedział się, że Tony Stark (Iron Man) zabił Maw, by ocalić Stephena Strange'a (obecnego posiadacza Oka) i że kilku Strażników przybyło po skontaktowaniu się z Nebulą. Chociaż bohaterowie byli w stanie pokonywać Thanosa, dowiedzieli się, że zabił on Gamorę, by zdobyć Kamień Duszy, co sprowokowało gniewnego Petera Quilla do ataku na Thanosa. Niestety Thanos pokonuje ich wszystkich, a następnie zmusza Strange'a do oddania Oka Agamotta. Po zebraniu pięciu Kamieni Nieskończoności, Thanos zbiera Corvusa Glaive'a, Proximę Midnight i Culla Obsidiana i gromadzi ogromną armię Outriderów, aby zaatakować Wakandę, mając świadomość, że Vision ma Kamień Umysłu osadzony na swoim czole i znajduje się obecnie w Wakandzie. Zmusza to kilku Avengersów i wojowników Wakandy do walki z armią Thanosa. Początkowo bohaterowie są przytłoczeni, ale Thor, Rocket i Groot przybyli na ratunek, używając nowej potężnej broni o nazwie Stormbreaker, pozwalającej Avengersom i wojownikom Wakandy na wykończenie Glaive, Proximy, Obsidian i Outriderów. Jednak Thanos przybył do Wakandy i zdołał pokonać Avengers, by zobaczyć Scarlet Witch usuwającą Kamień Umysłu z czoła Vision i niszcząc go swoimi mocami. Nie przejmując się tym, Thanos użył Kamienia Czasu, aby odwrócić to wydarzenie, pozwalając sobie na zdobycie Kamienia Umysłu podczas jednoczesnego zabicia Visiona. W ostatniej chwili, by pokonać Thanosa, Thor użył Stormbreakera, by uderzyć Thanosa w klatkę piersiową. Pomimo zadania śmiertelnego ciosu przez broń Thora, Thanos włożył już wszystkie Kamienie do Rękawicy. Szydzi z Thora mówiąc, że powinien wycelować w głowę zamiast klatkę piersiową i pstryka palcami, wysyłając falę śmierci w całym wszechświecie, po czym znika. W rezultacie połowa populacji wszechświata zaczyna ginąć (w tym kilku wojowników Wakandy, Avengersów i Strażników), pozostawiając żyjących bohaterów z przerażeniem, że wygrał Thanos. W pełni uradowany Tytan jest w finalnej scenie filmu widziany oglądając wschód słońca z innej planety, zadowolony, że w końcu pokonał bohaterów i osiągnął swój cel. Avengers: Koniec gry (2019) Trzy tygodnie po zdziesiątkowaniu połowy populacji wszechświata, aby uniknąć pokusy żądzy władzy i przyznając, że Avengers obiorą sobie za cel Kamienie Nieskończoności, Thanos wykorzystuje Kamienie Nieskończoności po raz ostatni, aby zniszczyć ich własną energią, kosztem dalszego pogarszania jego stanu ciała. Ciężko ranny, Thanos udaje się do swojej chaty w Tytanie II, nieświadomy losu, który go czeka. Dwa dni po tym, jak Thanos zniszczył Kamienie, ocalali Avengers, z wyjątkiem Tony'ego Starka, byli w stanie zlokalizować jego współrzędne za pośrednictwem Benatara, gdy zbierał plony ze swojej farmy, aby przygotować gulasz do jedzenia. Nowo zrekrutowana kapitan Marvel przedostała się najpierw, uderzając w dach jego chaty i powalając go, podczas gdy Bruce Banner założył zbroję Iron Mana: Mark XLIX i razem z War Machine, przytrzymali oba jego ramiona. Chwilę później przybywa Thor, który odcina Thanosowi lewą rękę, co skutkuje uwolnieniem Rękawicy Nieskończoności, co wywołuje wielki ból u Tytana. Następnie Kapitan Ameryka i Czarna Wdowa przybywają, a chwilę później odkrywają, że Thanos zniszczył Kamienie Nieskończoności, aby uniemożliwić odwrócenie zdziesiątkowania. Niedowierzający Rhodes powiedział Avengers, by przeszukali chatę i znaleźli Kamienie, chociaż Nebula powiedziała, że mimo wszystko Thanos nie jest kłamcą. Zaskoczony Thanos dziękuje Nebuli, przyznając wreszcie, że „może traktował ją zbyt surowo”. Są to jednak jego ostatnie słowa, ponieważ Thor nagle odcina mu głowę Stormbreakerem. Thanos, Szalony Tytan, zmarł, chociaż szkody, które wyrządził, były pozornie niemożliwe do odwrócenia. Charakterystyka Osobowość Jego głód władzy, mimo że jest już jednym z najbardziej (jeśli nie najbardziej) potężnych istot we wszechświecie, jest oczywisty dzięki jego poszukiwaniom Kamieni Nieskończoności z widocznym celem kontrolowania całego istnienia. Pragnął wykorzystać Tesseract, aby spojrzeć poza znane światy, aby znaleźć większe, które kamień mu odsłoni. Jest także wyjątkowo niebezpieczny, krwiożerczy, sadystyczny i okrutny, znajdując dzieci, które może wychować na morderców i zmusza ich do patrzenia jak morduje ich rodziny. Jest również wyjątkowo onieśmielający, łatwo rzucający strach na tych, którzy są jego sprzymierzeńcami, nawet jeśli posiadają znaczne zdolności i moce. Ronan Oskarżyciel wykazuje widoczne oznaki strachu w jego obecności, a Loki robi to na samą wzmiankę o nim, a także był w stanie dowodzić armią Chitauri bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Thanos ma nieprzebaczającą i odrażającą naturę; Inny ostrzegł Lokiego, że pozna nowy rodzaj bólu, jeśli nie da mu Tesseraktu, co wyraźnie przeraziło Boga Psot i uczyniło go bardziej zdecydowanym niż kiedykolwiek ze strachu przed mocą Thanosa. Chociaż Thor jeszcze nie wiedział o Thanosie, wciąż wyczuwał łatwą kontrolę nad Lokim Thanosa jako absurdu z powodu arogancji Lokiego. Ta jego strona została pokazana dalej, gdy Thanos wściekle zagroził, że obmyje krwią Ronana, jeśli nie dostarczy mu Globu, co przerazi jednego z najsilniejszych Kree do uległości i zabronił Gamorze ratowania Nebuli, gdy ta wpadnie w pułapkę podczas misji w Grobowcach Chmury Praxiusa. Ma niewiele do zignorowania swoich zwolenników, nie okazując absolutnej empatii, gdy Ronan zabił Innego i odnosząc się do Gamory jako swojej "ulubionej córki", nawet przy obecnej obok Nebuli. Nie wzbudza żadnej miłości, ponieważ jest pogardzany przez swoje własne "córki", Gamorę i Nebulę. Jest także manipulujący i niezdecydowany, posyłając Ronana, by odzyskał Klejnot i nie mówiąc mu, że zawiera Kamień Nieskończoności. Trzyma się w cieniu i sprawia, że inni wykonują dla niego swoją pracę. Jednak gdy oba sojusze go zawiodły, pokazuje, że jest w stanie sam podjąć działania, ponieważ postanowił sam polować na Kamienie Nieskończoności. Thanos jest także bardzo pewny siebie z punktu widzenia granicy arogancji. Uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy "Inny" powiedział mu, że rzucenie wyzwania Avengers jest jak igranie ze śmiercią. Był nawet niewzruszony, gdy Ronan zagroził, że zabije go Klejnotem, mimo że dobrze wiedział, że Kree był już bardzo potężny, nawet bez Kamienia, wykazując tylko gniew na jego zdradę. Thanos również uśmiechnął się pewnie, gdy zdecydował się osobiście odebrać Kamienie Nieskończoności. Według Gamory jego jedynym celem od zawsze, było wyrżnięcie połowy życia w galaktyce. Moce i zdolności Thanos jest bardzo potężny i silny, dzięki czemu wzbudza strach w swoich sojusznikach, takich jak Loki lub Ronan. Korath ze strachem powiedział, że Thanos jest najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Thanos nie wykazał żadnego strachu, gdy Ronan zagroził mu użyciem Globu w celu zabicia go. Thanos jest również zdolny do używania Kamieni Nieskończoności, czego zwykła istota by nie dokonała. Ciekawostki * Thanos jest jednym z czterech głównych antagonistów MCU, którzy pojawiają się w więcej niż jednym filmie. Pozostali to Loki, Red Skull i Ronan Oskarżyciel. Galeria en:Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Totalitaryści Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Pomocnik bohatera Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Większe zło Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Kłusownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Kosmiczne byty Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy Kategoria:Czyste Zło